User talk:DragoonFlareJR
Welcome! Congratulations on starting XmenRolePlay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Admin rights and other stuff Just message me the password. I swear I will delete it after. Moodle(Give me your orders here. That's what I'm always there for.) 22:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) so what do we excactly do on this wiki?Skyandbray 00:10, May 25, 2011 (UTC) A request Hullo, Chimera White here, i'm also Bianca Harris (don't know why i made another account, lol). Anyway I need your help, I started on the Camp half blood role playing wiki, (because i love those books! xD) I read the starter page and stuff like that and created three gods that i would like to be my parent. but i'm such an idiot that i cant even figure out how to make claim (sorry if thats so simple its funny). P.s i feel like if i ask the administrators anything else they will end up shooting me, in other words, I think I made them mad. :( Sorry to ask you for help but its kinda urgent. Chimera White 04:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) never mind lol never mind, lol, i fixed it. Chimera White 00:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Character Uuuuuhhh.....I did the whole enrollment thing, so when will I know if my character is approved, so can I just assume it is? Nhlott 02:47, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Drag, it's Wise. The Christo Weiss claim, he isn't an EXACT clone, it's a clone of his mutant gene. They cloned the genetic mutant code and gave Christo a different genetic building code, thusly, he has Kurt's POWERS but he isn't KURT. Is that better? And how does a char become part of the team? ~Wise Templates I've made a Bureaucrat template see here: http://xmenroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:B-Crats. Am proceeding to make admin and rollback templates. Btw, I think we should have a page for requesting user rights. Sorrow[[User_talk:Moodle|'Anger']]Peace and Prosperity 14:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Templates Yeah I'll try to make the templates and btw, are you still banned? Cause I assure you, I didn't ban anyone even by accident. Sorrow[[User_talk:Moodle|'Anger']]Peace and Prosperity 16:56, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Templates Finished the Admin template. I'll finish the rollback one and then move on to the user talk templates. Sorrow[[User_talk:Moodle|'Anger']]Peace and Prosperity 10:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi :D Hi, I'm GreatExpectations, nice to meet you! Just wanted to say hi, and I did add my chracter to the enrollment :D Thanks, Great Expectations 03:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC) So.... is my character approved? :D Thanks, Great Expectations 16:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Claim I know I have been REALLY inactive, but has my char been claimed or not? I'm just curious. Here is the link: Forum:Tomas Martin Any comment will be much apriciated. User:Son.Of.Khione 03:20, September 3, 2011 (UTC) So I can make a page? He's been claimed. YAY User:Son.Of.Khione 02:40, September 4, 2011 (UTC) i don't know why, but i've always seen you as a fun guy. seeing you being serious is quite (if you don't mind) funny. anyhow, good luck! Slagars band(Want to talk? Beware! Le mad! ) 14:18, September 3, 2011 (UTC) dude, i know loads of templates, key words, ect. so, need help on any thing. ask me! i want to prove i'm not a pain in the but... Slagars band(Want to talk? Beware! Le mad! ) 17:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) hey drag, joined the wiki, and i likedit, madfe my claim and oh do u need help with the word bubble? or the char infobox? Narutofreak(Talk to Me) 20:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) im on it then gimme a couple of minsNarutofreak(Talk to Me) 00:57, September 5, 2011 (UTC) aight it's all done, i also did the my char template. call me if u need anything Narutofreak(Talk to Me) 01:29, September 5, 2011 (UTC) u mind if i do the getting started guide it should help a lot Narutofreak('Nuff Said) 12:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) yea ok, and would u mind turning of the badges, they work seriously negative towards rp wiki's Narutofreak('Nuff Said) 13:10, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Background Hey, I finished. Hope you like it. Rider(Hit me up!) 18:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :O forgot they weren't here. XD Rider(Hit me up!) 18:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Of course! I would LOVE Scarlette to have her own team! Thanks so much! I like the name X-Soldiers if thats alright! Just tell me if I should start a page for the team or something. Thanks again, Great Expectations 23:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey dragoon, Are there any pages in which you would like to add/improve? I can provide info and pics... Great Expectations 23:44, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Help Hey I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help out I really don't have alot to do lately, and I think it will give me alot of experienceUser:Jrite10 00:57, September 20, 2011 (UTC) No problem do I just create the pages or come up with ideas for locationsUser:Jrite10 01:15, September 20, 2011 (UTC) So I came up with these so far: Basketball Court, X-Memorial, Dorms, Photo’s Office, Weight Room, Meeting Hall, Tunnels, Garage, Courtyard, and GreenhouseUser:Jrite10 01:32, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dragoon, Its GE. Anyway, I tried to enroll my chracter Thresher Jones three times but it didn't show on the enrollment page. Is it there...or no? If not should I email you the enrollment? Thanks, Great Expectations 16:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC)